Spark of Fire
by FloWy
Summary: Sarada, al ser una Uchiha, es perseguida por la soledad al extrañar a su padre. Así que cuando un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Toneri le ofrece viajar al pasado ella acepta, pensando que él había sido muy amable, o eso pensó. Porque si hubiese sabido que su padre era un renegado, vengador y asesino, no habría viajado al pasado.
1. Eso es muy amable de tu parte

**Resumen: **Sarada, al ser una Uchiha, es perseguida por la soledad al extrañar a su padre. Así que cuando un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Toneri le ofrece viajar al pasado ella acepta, pensando que él había sido muy amable, o eso pensó. Porque si hubiese sabido que su padre era un renegado, vengador y asesino, no habría viajado al pasado.

**Discleimer: **los personajes que aquí se presentan **NO** me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La trama mentada sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota: **los hechos ocurridos en este capítulo transcurren tres años, aproximadamente, después de los sucesos del capítulo final (700) del manga de Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tienen treinta años de edad.

* * *

_"La felicidad se basa en disfrutar imaginativamente el ser cannon o en imaginar creativamente el pertenecer al fandom."_

**¡Por el fandom y el cannon!**

* * *

_**Spark of fire**_

by _FloWy_

* * *

_Uchiha._

El clan Uchiha. Los que demasiado aman, demasiado pierden, demasiado sufren y demasiado odian. Una sombra de fuego oscuro que desde el inicio se vio condenada a un bucle de dolor infinito como precio a un amor más grande, un corazón enorme y lleno de fervor que pronto arde en una sangre abundante en rencor. Ira, desesperación, miedo, todo reflejado en los ojos que lloran la sangre de un alma atormentada. _Venganza_, sangre maldita, clan condenado y un poder que surge del sufrimiento, del engaño de la vida y de la verdad de lo inevitable.

Pero todo eso había terminado. La cadena del odio se había roto. Roto por el lazo de un descendiente de Indra y un descendiente de Ashura. Sasuke lo sabía. La maldición del odio fue sucumbida por la voluntad del fuego. Y abriendo los ojos a la luz que intentaba no ver, comenzó a vivir de verdad, como un ser humano, como un ser amado. La vida en un campo de cerezo que embriagaba con el dulce y sin igual aroma del amor.

Y ahora, el fuego que forjó el clan y que tiempo después lo dejó hecho cenizas, renacía en una chispa, la chispa que nacía en el alma de su única hija.

Él solo quería mantenerla _segura_, a salvo. Lejos de las sombras de la soledad y el frío de la desesperación.

Porque de una forma extraña, tan extraña pero tan real como su vínculo con su antepasado Indra, sentía que algo estaba mal pero, ¿cómo podría haber visto él que las sombras merodeaban a su pequeña y vulnerable chispa de fuego? La pequeña luz cálida podría estar a punto de oscurecerse. La soledad parece no haber terminado...

* * *

Hellen Keller dijo una vez: _"La seguridad es más que nada una superstición. No existe en la naturaleza, ni siquiera los niños del hombre la experimentan." _

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**Eso es muy amable de tu parte...**_

* * *

Sarada dio por décima vez una vuelta sobre el fresco pero acolchonado pasto. Aunque lo hiciera una y otra vez, no podía terminar de describir la sensación que sentía al estar esa vegetación al contacto con su piel. El resto del pasto de la aldea, a pesar de ser del mismo color, del mismo tono de verde, le parecía tan diferente al que rodeaba los territorios del clan Uchiha.

El territorio lleno de casas de distintos tamaños, lleno de un aire que olía diferente al del resto de la aldea, diferente del resto del planeta. Podría albergar a muchas personas. Grandes casas.

_"Pero grandemente vacías y solas"_, pensó.

Estar de vacaciones para Sarada era el momento perfecto para observar la cotidianidad de lo común, hasta el punto de encontrarle algo diferente, algo interesante. Como lo que encontró al observar a Bolt hace varios años, encontró a alguien similar a ella, de una manera tan rara pero tan común como la sensación sin identificar del pasto en el que se encontraba. El cielo de medio día impactaba directo a su inexpresivo rostro, el cielo azul, la frondosidad de los arboles, el canto pasivo de un viento arrullador pero fresco.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el reflejo del sol en sus lentes, el cual le provocó un mili-segundo de ceguera en el que todo era negro pero brillante, y en el momento de su parpadear pudo ver el cameo de un cielo aún más despejado pero más sombrío, de arboles triste pero serenos y del viento que parecía decir "_levántate_".

Restregó sus ojos con cierta incomodidad, por eso no le gustaba mirar el cielo, esas imágenes le resultaban tan indiferentes como cercanas. Tal vez debería ir a ver a Bolt, solo por un momento, solo para observarlo mientras hacia una tontería y prever lo que pasaría después. Mejores amigos para algunos, pero en realidad aliados entre sí, hallaban extrañamente normal la compañía del otro. Ambos herederos de sus clanes, ambos encariñados de manera fraternal a la pequeña Himawari.

_"Ambos sin la compañía de nuestros padres"._

Se levantó y se estiró de manera perezosa, había tocado un pensamiento sensible en ella. Lo único que había conocido era la paz, la generosa tranquilidad de un mundo en paz, lo único que sabía del pasado era de unas cuantas historias de ancianos de la aldea, de sus clases y de borrosas pláticas eternas con su padre, Sasuke.

Pero parecía que esa tranquilidad se burlaba de ella puesto que para mantenerla a salvo, Sasuke debía estar continuamente viajando, vigilando, al igual que el Hokage, cuyo cargo desempeñaba tan arduamente como su padre. Sarada desde hace mucho tiempo pudo ver que ambos parecían ser el reflejo del otro, hermanos separados al nacer.

Las vacaciones pronto terminarían, intentó pensar en otra cosa para cambiar su propio tema, no había hecho algo especialmente interesante. Al regresar a clase vendrían los últimos exámenes, los cuales decidirían quién se convertía en genin y quién no. Aún con doce años sabía que su puesto como ninja ya estaba asegurado, siendo la genio que era. Sonrió como solo un Uchiha puede, dirigiéndose al interior de su hogar, su madre probablemente se encontraba cocinando, por el intenso aroma a tomate que se esparcía por cada partícula de aire.

-Mamá -, anunció al entrar. La sonrisa de Sakura era perfectamente recordable, de alguna forma a Sarada esa sonrisa le parecía tan única y diferente como el pasto verde del patio _"Ya, Sarada, deja de comparar todo con el pasto" _se recriminó mentalmente pero con una expresión neutra en su rostro continuó- voy a salir un momento.

Notó la expresión de desilusión en los ojos jade mientras revolvía la sopa de tomate, su sopa favorita. Mentalmente Sakura sonrió con un toque de malicia, de alguna forma cuando la sopa era revuelta y liberaba aún más su delicioso aroma, era más fácil convencer a Sasuke y a Sarada de ser obedientes. Sarada reconoció su técnica así que exclamó vencida:- está bien, no tardaré mucho. Solo iré un rato a ver a Bolt.

Y se encaminó a la salida.

-Eso espero, vigila que no se meta en problemas pero si lo hace...

Sarada y su madre intercambiaron una mirada que decía todo. _"... realmente será ¡shannaro!"_

* * *

Caminar por las calles de la aldea era otra sensación extraña, como estar caminando entre una niebla transparente, carente de algún sentido. Todos respetaban y aclamaban al restaurado clan Uchiha, el cual sabía ella que había sido exterminado cuando su padre era un niño por Uchiha Madara, ese era el incidente en el cual su tío Itachi había muerto. Cuando recordaba esa historia que su padre le contó hace unos años, sintió por primera vez la vaga idea de la neblina transparente, porque de alguna forma había cosas que la hacían sentir extraña.

Y es por eso que a veces podía oler las cenizas de un árbol recién quemado, pero con un incesante olor a melancolía.

_"No seas tonta, Uchiha Madara ya no puede quemarnos, deja de pensar en ridiculeces, papá no te lo contó todo pero... es porque no tiene tiempo", _dialogó en su interior.

Caminando entre las calles de esa manera la hacía sentir algo mareada, como dando vueltas alrededor de un vacío lleno de espejos que reflejan el sin número de espacios en blanco de la historia, del pasado y de su corazón.

Justo cuando vislumbró la casa donde vivían los Uzumaki, un destello pasó chocando ligeramente a su lado, como había llegado de sorpresa, la desequilibró y la hizo caer sentada en el suelo. Logró apartar unos cuantos mechones negros que evitaban que viera al culpable.

-¡Uzumaki!

El mencionado apenas la miró y con su sonrisa radiante y revoltosa, mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, alcanzó a decir:

-¡Muy lenta, Sarada-chan! -. Un tic hizo aparición en la ceja de la chica de ojos negros, él sabía que a ella le molestaba, aunque no lo admitiese ni muerta, que la llamara con el honorifico "_chan_".

_"¡Esta me la pagas, Bolt, shannaro dayo!" _gritó para sus adentros pero manteniendo seria su postura se levantó y sacudió como si nada. Acomodando sus lentes pensó que claramente Bolt estaba a punto de cometer una travesura que después catalogaría como "genialidad".

Puede que Bolt no estuviese en la casa pero seguramente Himawari se encontraba en un lugar que Sarada ya conocía. Con sus habilidades ninja apareció justo en el patio de la casa del Hokage donde la pequeña en cuestión se encontraba observando con cierta magia los girasoles que con tanto cuidado trataba.

-Bienvenida, onee-chan -la saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Sarada le sonrió con la mirada, solo en ella soportaba ese "chan" porque en el fondo siempre se imaginó a sí misma como una hermana mayor, era como un instinto.

Himawari parecía estar a punto de salir, lo veía en sus ojos. A sus nueve años poseía una curiosa personalidad simple, amadora de las cosas buenas, practicante de las cosas básicas, curiosa de lo diferente. En ese momento apareció la matriarca de la casa. Un cabello negro pero azul como la noche y ojos de luna. Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hola, Sarada-chan -. Bien, bien, ya son dos personas a las cuales tolera llamarle con ese honorifico. Esto era prácticamente una rutina, la Uchiha aparecía de la nada así que todos los Hyuuga de los alrededores la dejaban ser y llegar, a pesar de verla desde lejos-. Es una alegría verte, Bolt acaba de salir pero Himawari deseaba salir también pero contigo.

-¿En serio? -dijo Sarada observando la mirada algo huidiza de la menor.- Bueno, si Himawari lo desea yo...

-¡Vamos! -la cortó la pequeña emocionada y tomándola de la mano para llevarla prácticamente a rastras- Má, ya volvemos, vamos a jugar juntas.

Hinata las despidió con una sonrisa, era preferible que ellas estuvieran juntas. Ya había hablado con Sakura sobre el aura solitaria que parecía acercarse a sus hijos. Y amabas madres habían concluido en un sentimiento, en un pensamiento y en una intuición extraña: algo no se veía bien.

* * *

Habían entrado al bosque y Sarada comenzó a extrañarse, no solo porque Himawari parecía aún más emocionada de jugar con ella de lo normal, más exaltada pero milagrosamente callada mientras la halaba entre la vegetación. Podía ver las casas alejándose más y más, era normal que Himawari buscara lugares aislados para jugar pero parecía demasiado entusiasmara de alejarse de todos y llevarla a algo. El cameo entre las luces que se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles y las sombras que estos daban la hacían entrecerrar sus ojos.

_"Un claro" _pensó al ver un enorme espació luminoso aproximándose a ellas, a ese lugar Himawari la arrastraba. un dolor breve apareció en su pecho, algo, no, alguien parecía decirle que regresara, que esto era raro pero de una u otra forma su curiosidad anuló el efecto de esa sensación.

Al llegar a esa espacio oculto entre todo ese bosque pudo observar con una sorpresa maravillosa un campo enorme de flores, cubiertas de un rocío que el sol debió evaporar hace tiempo pero que ahora lograba reflejar como prismas la luz del sol. Himawari la soltó y caminó hacia las flores que llevaban su nombre.

-Así que esto era lo que te emocionaba, eh -dijo mientras observaba el alrededor, hasta que se permitió volver a la realidad al bajar la vista y ver que la menor corría a abrazar a un hombre envuelto en ropas blancas.

-¡Toneri! -gritó Himawari antes de saltarle encima al hombre que con sus cabellos blancos llevó a Sarada a pensar "_¿Un viejo albino?_". La familiaridad con la que la pequeña miraba al mayor le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que este lugar ya era rutinario para ella.

\- ¿Quién... eres tú? -preguntó Sarada claramente desconfiada. El hombre por fin la vio y gracias a la luz del sol pudo ver el reflejo plateado que proyectaban. Sarada frunció el seño ante ese rasgo extraño.

-Hey, onee-chan, él es...

-Yo me presento, señorita -le interrumpió con una sonrisa que se veía demasiado calmada para ser real, Toneri la miró-, es un placer conocerla, Uchiha Sarada, mi nombre es Toneri -terminó con un gesto inclinatorio y respetuoso, claramente tratándola como la princesa del clan Uchiha, Hima-_tan*_ me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sarada frunció el seño, tomando una pose claramente altiva pero discretamente reuniendo chakra en sus puños. El hombre se veía demasiado confiado, demasiado familiar a ellas, con solo ver el gesto alegre con el que la Uzumaki lo mantenía tomado de la mano. Parecía tener la misma edad de sus padres pero había algo en esa mirada que le mandaba que la hacia sentir incómoda, obligando a su cuerpo a estar a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué haces con ella?

-Sabes_, ojo-chan_* -ignoró su pregunta de manera tranquila pero prepotente "_Este tipo.._." se enderezó- la soledad es tan normal como la sangre en el cuerpo -caminó hacia ella, ahora solo los separaba un brecha de seis metros- pero es algo que hace únicas a las personas. Las prepara para su destino.

Ese brillo en sus ojos como luces entre una neblina.

-Dime... puedo ver un destino brillante para todos pero, ¿tú puedes ver el tuyo?

Sarada retrocedió su palpitar se aceleró, "_golpearlo, Sarada, debes __golpearlo_" se ordenó a sí misma pero se mantuvo quieta, como congelada en el tiempo, en el espacio. Miró hacia esos ojos, era como estar atrapada en una helada luna en la que el frío lo rodeaba todo. No pudo notar cuando los girasoles comenzaron a retorcerse hasta transformarse en bellas flores de lycoris _radiata*_. Solo reaccionó cuando él estaba prácticamente adelante de ella tapándola con su sombra y viéndola directamente con esos ojos de plata. "_Padre... ven, por favor_".

Toneri se agachó a su misma altura para decirle:

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo hacer que viajes _al pasado_?

Y fue ese instante el que hizo que todos sus pensamientos se conectaran en una sola palabra. Pasado. Como un tonto podría pensar, una sola palabra le hizo sentir tan soñadora que recobró su recuerdo más importante. La soledad. El pasado parecía ser la clave, esos ojos no le mentían. Era eso lo que todo el día pareció gritarle, había una luz entre toda esa neblina.

Las dudas sobre el pasado podrían resolverse pero lo más importante, podría pasar tiempo con su padre, cuando todavía no estaba ocupado, cuando todavía no velaba por ella, cuando los momentos entre su familia parecían eternos.

Aunque se sintiese tonta por creer, aunque la esperanza del momento se sintiese tan real como un sueño, pensaba en lo amable que estaba siendo ese hombre, mientras en su mente deambulaba una frase que le daba algo interesante y único por lo cual mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, una frase que se había impregnado a su corazón antes de siquiera formularla: _"Sí, papá, quiero haber pasado tiempo contigo antes."_

* * *

Oscar Wilde dijo una vez: _"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en lo absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Hima-_tan: _honorifico que significa "pequeña" en una forma bastante usada entre familias y amigos cercanos.

_Ojo-chan_: usado para referirse a niñas pequeñas pero nobles de familia, como princesa. Se usa generalmente por la servidumbre con cariño hacia la jóvenes a las que sirven.

_Lycoris radiata_: conocida en Japón como la flor del infierno. Normalmente se asocia a los muertos y a malas cosas, considerándose de mala suerte el tenerlas en casa. Es un tipo de flor que se usa para dar a los muertos.

**N/F: **Bien, bien, tengo cinco fics por actualizar pero decido publicar un fic que pinta para pegarme un buen tiro, muy bien, mil puntos para mí. Aunque la razón principal por la cual publico este fic es porque la idea me hacía un acoso del fuerte, lo cual me impide estudiar para un importante examen de matemáticas, debo admitir que me siento emocionada por la idea, y por ver qué les parece, por cierto.

Admito que el siguiente capítulo vendrá hasta dentro de un mes, justo después de ese importante y apocalíptico examen (como me siento de salada con eso ._. ), pero si les gusta, les gusta y sé que sabrán que lo que se viene para Sarada y para Sasuke y para muchos más es bastante duro, pues las relaciones familiares son tan bonitas como complicadas así que...

En este fic habrá bastante drama, misterio, acción y suspenso con unas relaciones familiares y amorosas que están para babearse de lo bonito que lo voy a pintar porque el presente es muy frágil cuando es tocado por el pasado. El fic ya está prácticamente hecho solo que no lo he escrito todo xD

No lo olviden, un review, un follow y un favorito garantizan que mi computadora (por la cual tuve que usar guión corto en vez del largo ¬¬) y ese jodido examen cooperarán para que el siguiente capítulo toque sus kokoros... creo.

¡Muchas gracias por su atención! ¡**Flowy fuera**! ¡Paz!


	2. El pasado que él no me quiso mostrar

**Resumen**: Sarada, al ser una Uchiha, es perseguida por la soledad al extrañar a su padre. Así que cuando un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Toneri le ofrece viajar al pasado ella acepta, pensando que él había sido muy amable, o eso pensó. Porque si hubiese sabido que su padre era un renegado, vengador y asesino, no habría viajado al pasado.

**Discleimer**: los personajes que aquí se presentan NO me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama mentada sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota:** los hechos ocurridos en este capítulo transcurren cuatro años, aproximadamente, después de los sucesos del capítulo final (700) del manga de Naruto. Sarada tiene entre doce y trece años de edad.

* * *

**La felicidad se basa en disfrutar imaginativamente el ser cannon o en imaginar creativamente el pertenecer al fandom.**

**¡Por el fandom y el cannon!**

* * *

Winston Churchill dijo una vez: _"Entre más atrás puedas mirar, entonces más lejos hacia adelante podrás ver."_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_**El pasado que él no me quiso mostrar**_

* * *

Está bien, está bien.

Nada en verdad estaba bien.

Eran de esa contrariedad los pensamientos que reinaban en la mente de Uchiha Sarada. Un viaje en el tiempo. La idea era descabellada. No, en realidad era demasiado razonable el que ella pensara que todo era demasiado descabellado pero posible. Pero, ¿viajar en el tiempo para qué? Eso era lo que en verdad había que analizar.

Lo única que invadía su mente era que podría conocer a su padre en el pasado, tiempo en el que sobraba tiempo. Tal vez podría hacerse amiga de su padre cuando joven, conocerlo, dejar de extrañarlo y, si todo salía, bien ella podría regresar a su tiempo como si nada hubiese pasado pero traería consigo el conocimiento verdadero de quién y cómo era su padre.

Pero todo eso era, tristemente, solo un _podría_.

Y es que todo actualmente era algo complicado. Hasta hace poco conoció a su padre, después de tanto tiempo, y aunque eso había mejorado por mucho la comunicación con su padre eso no evitaba regresar a pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para entender muy bien su propia vida. El que su padre intentara matarla, el descubrir, erróneamente, que la anterior compañera de equipo de su padre, Karin, era su madre, el que secuestraran a su verdadera madre y todo el rollo con el tipo de varios ojos con muchos clones.

Por supuesto su padre se disculpó con ella posteriormente. También se dio cuenta de la _ligera_ equivocación que Suigetsu le había hecho creer, aunque eso en realidad no importaba pues quería a su madre por ser lo que era, su _mamá_. Incluso conoció a Karin, quien le dio unos nuevos lentes.

Pero igual, Sasuke tenía que viajar por mucho tiempo. Si la soledad que sentía cuando no conocía a su padre era grande, la soledad que sentía ahora por conocerlo pero tenerlo tan lejos era… insoportable.

Pero lo soportaba. Guardaba sus sentimientos para ella misma porque sabía que sería muy difícil para alguien más entenderlos o soportarlos. Eso la hacía fuerte. Eso era lo que la futura hokage hacía. Mas sin embargo, nada de lo que pensara racionalmente podría detener la ola de emoción que sentía con la sola probabilidad de ir a un pasado en el que Sasuke estuviese en casa, nada pudo detener las palabras que brotaron de su garganta un instante después de que Toneri le propusiera aquella _maravillosa _pregunta:

─ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Si bien la idea le había causado cierta euforia al principio, ahora estaba que le explotaba la cabeza. Ella y Himawari se encontraban ya en la aldea, en las cercanías de los campos de entrenamiento. La menor revoloteaba persiguiendo mariposas, demasiado concentrada como para notar el aura depresiva de Sarada.

Después de las cortas vacaciones de quince días, llegarían los exámenes chuunin. Ella tenía que entrenar con su equipo antes de eso, por nada del mundo se quedaría atrás y dejaría que el tonto de Boruto se quedara con la gloria. Y aunque había que hacer muchas cosas y en verdad no tenía cómo desperdiciar el tiempo, en verdad quería viajar en el tiempo. _"Y eso no cuenta como holgazanear, ¿verdad?"_

─Hima─chan, ¿desde cuándo vas a ver a ese hombre albino? ─preguntó Sarada, haciendo que la menor prestase ligera atención.

─ ¿Toneri? Eh, pues, desde hace unos… tres meses, creo.

─ ¡Himawari! Eso es demasiado peligroso, sabes que no debes hablar con desconocidos ─regañó la mayor.

La de ojos azules le dio un pequeño vistazo, entre triste y culposa.

─Lo siento, hermanita, es solo que desde que tú y mi hermano se volvieron genin me siento sola ─Sarada abrió los ojos de lleno. Ella no admitía su propia soledad pero una niña pequeña como Himawari lo podía decir y hacer que sonara tan… triste─. Ayudo a mamá en casa pero eso no es suficiente.

Sarada se quedó en silencio. Si bien era algo comprensible el actuar de la menor, no podía evitar sospechar de todo esto. Aquel hombre conocía a Himawari desde hace tres meses y ese día que la conoció, le habló a ella como si se conocieran. Con una familiaridad algo extraña. Era obvio que la niña de ocho años le había hablado de Sarada a ese hombre pero lo que más le extrañaba eran las condiciones para realizar tal viaje.

Se necesitaba de tres personas. En este caso serían Sarada, Himawari y alguien más, a libre elección de ellas. Podían llevar lo que consideraran necesario pues no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían en el pasado, pero con mucho cuidado de no levantar sospechas pues este era un viaje que solo ellos sabrían, exclusivamente, pues, como dijo Toneri, muchos más querrían utilizar esta maravillosa oportunidad para sí mismos pero la técnica solo servía una vez, únicamente pata tres personas. Todo esto era demasiado raro pero ese hombre tenía la confianza de Himawari y eso era suficiente para darle paz.

Ahora venía lo difícil. Encontrar a un tercer viajero el cual fuese lo suficientemente temerario y confiable como para apuntarse al extraño viaje, sin delatarlas.

Sarada sonrió lentamente mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba los lentes, mirando al azul cielo y dejando que la brisa moviera sus cabellos a la luz del sol. Himawari la miró extrañada y curiosa. La sonrisa que ahora tenía la mayor solo podría compararla con la de alguien que sabía siempre dónde estaban los mejores dulces.

─Hima─chan ─llamó a la menor─, ya sé quién será nuestro tercer viajante.

Sin pensarlo mucho, pero con gran entusiasmo, casi arrastró a la niña consigo. La persona que ella tenía en mente era perfecta para el puesto. Lo que necesitaban eran a un idiota, sí, a un total idiota que ignorara cualquier riesgo en la misión solo con el fin de ganar algo.

─ ¡Ahí está! ─gritó la heredera Uchiha. Ahí, entre los altos edificios de Konoha, se encontraba saltando el número tres, hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca: Uzumaki Boruto.

─ ¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a mi hermanito? ─. Himawari miró extrañada a la distancia, llevar al joven rubio no le parecía una mala idea. Sarada la dejó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia las alturas. Se notaba a leguas que el revoltoso de Boruto estaba escapando de alguien, probablemente del concejero del hokage, Shikamaru.

Probablemente Boruto se lo merecía pero esta vez no dejaría que lo atraparan. De un salto se posicionó al lado de Boruto, activando silenciosamente su sharingan de un aspa. Por su puesto que su ahora acompañante se mostró asombrado de ver aparecer de la nada a su compañera de equipo.

─ ¡¿Sarada?! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

─ ¿Qué crees? Te estoy salvando el pellejo, idiota ─. Sarada pudo prever apenas las sombras que acercaron a ellos y que por poco atrapan al rubio.

Los dos ahora se encontraban en guardia, de pie en la pared de aquel alto edificio, observando atentos desde esa altura que solo podían observar gracias a las habilidades adquiridas con su _sensei_ de equipo, Konohamaru. Ahora agradecían el haber aprendido a caminar sobre superficies laterales.

─No esperaba encontrarte en esta situación, Sarada ─. Shikamaru apareció ante ellos en un instante. Se mostraba tan relajado como siempre y era exactamente esa actitud la que ponía nerviosa a la Uchiha pues era bien sabido por todos en la aldea el gran intelecto del concejero.

─Es un placer verlo, Shikamaru─san. Lamento haber interrumpido su… misión, pero necesito a Boruto para hablar sobre el entrenamiento.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Sarada? Según recuerdo, acordamos entrenar después de… en, bueno… ─cortó lentamente su comentario el joven rubio pues la mirada de Sarada, potenciada por el fuego de su sharingan, lo había asustado.

─Me encantaría dejártelo un rato pero debo vigilar que no provoque más problemas a Naruto ─. En otras palabras digamos que cierto niño había puesto un _poco _de ciertos ingredientes _algo _picantes al ramen que el ocupado hokage iba comer hace unos momentos.

─De eso no se preocupe ─sonrió nerviosa la joven Uchiha─, yo me encargaré de mantener tranquilo y quieto a Boruto, ya sabe, somos compañeros y nos entendemos de maravilla ─. Sarada tomó en un "abrazo" a su compañero, el cual bien podría estar siendo asfixiado por el fuerte brazo de su amiga, el cual se cernía sobre su cuello en un fraternal abrazo─. ¿No es así, Boruto─_kun_?

Excelente. Ya lo tenía bien en claro, el aterrador e inusualmente espectral honorifico al final de su nombre, había convencido al rubio de asentir silenciosamente como un niño bueno. Después se las arreglaría para hacer pagar a su contemporánea.

El mayor, que ya empezaba a sentir una molestia por todo esto, solo observó detenidamente a los menores. Era más que obvio que mentían pero creía en las palabras de la joven con respecto a mantener quieto al heredero de Naruto. Se despidió de la mano, antes de desaparecer en hojas.

Los menores pudieron exhalar aliviados.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo tu peculiar salvada, Sarada?

─Eso vamos a hablarlo en otro lado, preferiblemente en un lugar en el que si te asombras y desconcentras no caigas al vacío.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo. Había por lo menos cuarenta metros de altura hasta el duro pavimento y Sarada sabía que era muy probable que su compañero se cayera de sorpresa cuando le revelase el motivo de su visita.

* * *

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─. Sí, esa era la reacción que esperaba de Boruto.

Ni corta, ni perezosa, Sarada le contó todo sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Los riesgos, los términos, la amistad del hombre de blanco y Himawari. Se encontraban nuevamente cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, ya se veía el cielo en su atardecer. Su acompañante masculino la había observado casi de manera concentrada y ahora la veía entre nervioso y molesto.

─No, me niego ─. Sarada sintió total asombro e incomprensión mientras veía como su compañero se sacudía el pasto del pantalón, por estar sentado─, no importa desde dónde lo veas, es una mala idea. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta y decirme todo pero todo huele a peligro.

Himawari sintió la mirada enfada de su hermano mayor sobre sí por eso intentó esquivarla todo lo que pudo.

─Hima, sabes que eso fue peligroso, podrías haber salido herida, ¿qué habríamos hecho mamá y yo si te pasaba algo? ─miró nuevamente a Sarada─, no tienes motivo para correr ese riesgo. Sasuke ya lleva unos días aquí y no parece tener intención de marcharse pronto. Eso era lo querías, ¿no? Pasar tiempo con él así que ya tienes. Ven, Hima, nos vamos a casa.

─ ¡Espera! ¿Crees que esto es solo por mí? ¡Tú también lo entiendes! Sé que todo esto es tonto pero es porque eres tú que también lo entiendes, ¡tonto! ─. Sarada ya se encontraba molesta, de pie, y a menos de un metro de distancia de su compañero─. Sé que, tanto Himawari como tú, extrañan a su padre. En el pasado podrás conocerlo mejor y…

─ ¡Yo para qué quiero pasar tiempo con el viejo de mierda, _'ttebasa_! Esa era una generación deprimente que era de él, esta es mi generación, si esa es tu oferta, gracias pero no gracias ─. Boruto no quería aceptar que su amiga estaba en lo cierto pero él no quería ver a su padre antes, eso en verdad podría ser deprimente. Aunque solo fuese un _podría._

Ahora ambos se miraban entre la rabia, la impotencia y la comprensión. El sol del atardecer alumbraba esas figuras. Dos puntos de vista diferentes pero nacidos desde un mismo punto.

Sarada exhaló con fuerza. No serviría de nada pelear contra Boruto pues si bien ella era tenaz, él era un cabeza hueca. _"Maldito tsundere" _pensó.

─Parece que no puedo convencerte.

─Exactamente, que bueno que lo entiendes.

Himawari miraba algo divertida a sus mayores. Ya había visto esta escena muchas veces y sabía exactamente cómo terminaría esto.

─Es una pena, si viajabas al pasado podrías haber conocido las anteriores capacidades de tu padre… y así te sería más viable superarlo ─. Sarada se volteó pero dio una pequeña mirada a su acompañante─, es una pena. Supongo que está bien que sea yo quien supere al hokage, oh, pero qué pena. ¡Qué lástima que tú no podrás superar a…!

─ ¡Cállate, tonta! ─interrumpió el rubio, desviando la mirada a otro lado─, bueno, supongo que puedo ir ─resopló─, después de todo Himawari quiere ir y ustedes solas no podrían defenderse pero ¡me debes una!

La Uchiha estaba que se moría de risa por dentro, esa táctica siempre funcionaba. El Uzumaki ya se mostraba incómodo pero dócil, decirle que no superaría a su padre era el tema sensible para este. _"Es tan tsundere que dan ganas de golpearlo pero eso salvó la misión, quién lo diría"_ reflexionó la chica.

─Pues creo que viajaremos al pasado, entonces ─. Himawari puso su mano entre sus mayores, en pos de que ambos pusieran sus manos también. La sonrisa de Himawari se contagió hacia Sarada quien también la puso. Ambas presionaron con la mirada al restante, quien, "molesto", resopló pero al final unió su mano.

─Ya tienen su tercer viajante 'ttebasa.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y por ello agradecía estar en casa. Su padre había llegado antes que ella, eso era una buena señal. Sakura le había sonreído cálidamente y todos juntos habían arreglado la mesa para comer, eran una pequeña familia pero era una familia sin importar lo que sucediera.

La sopa, el ambiente, la plática y la risa de su madre. La compañía de su padre. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado de pequeña con cenas como esta? Ya hace mucho había perdido la cuenta. Pero ahora esto parecía volverse mágicamente común, no de ese tipo de común tan simple, era algo tan común como la dulce miel que su madre agregaba a los postres y que, sin importar cuántas veces comiera esos postres, le parecía que cada miel era diferente de cualquier otra. Esto era así.

─Estoy seguro que podrás pasar los exámenes chuunin a la primera si te esfuerzas ─dijo Sasuke.

La plática había girado alrededor de los próximos exámenes de la joven. La cena ya había terminado y esa había sido la última frase que Sasuke dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa.

─Sakura, yo lavo los platos ─dijo tomándolos de la mesa el patriarca.

─No, tienes que ir a descansar ─respondió Sakura quien divertida y con una sonrisa hogareña le quitó los platos a su esposo─. Sé que has estado todo el día en una reunión con Naruto así que, rápido, quiero verte lo más pronto posible durmiendo.

Sasuke solo se la quedó mirando, de manera normal pero como solo él podía mirar, hasta que ella captó lo que decía su mirada.

─Yo no tardaré en llegar. Ve tú primero.

Sarada observaba a otro punto, sonrojada. Era tan bonito ver a sus padres en esos momentos. Solo Sakura podía descifrar lo que para Sarada parecía solo una mirada normal de su padre.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

─Lo que dijo tu padre es cierto, nosotros no logramos pasar el examen a la primera pero tú sí podrías hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué? Imposible, ustedes son muy fuertes. Tú y papá debieron ser muy geniales ─. Sarada no lo creía─. ¡Papá! Estoy segura que cuando te volviste chuunin ya eras muy fuerte ─exclamó con ánimo y orgullo. Su padre se había detenido antes de subir las escaleras, estando a la vista de su hija ─. Además, no hay que olvidar que cuando eras adolescente salvaste al mundo shinobi. Fuerte, talentoso y bueno. En verdad mamá escogió bien. Me hubiera encantado conocerte, papá, cuando eras adolescente, nos habríamos llevado muy bien. En unos años, cuando yo también sea adolescente, espero ser como tú eras…

Sarada no podía reprimir la sonrisa sincera y es que pronto ella podría saber exactamente cómo era Sasuke cuando joven. Por eso se percató del ligero per frío silencio que se había hecho. El sonido de los platos siendo lavados por Sakura se había detenido, por un instante.

La menor pudo sentirlo y entonces miró hacia donde estaba su padre y sintió su corazón estrujarse.

─No creo que yo te agradase en aquella época.

La mirada perfilada que le había hecho su padre era, como menos, dolorosa. Parecía la mirada de alguien que sufría, en silencio, la de alguien que se oprimía el alma espinosa, con la mano descubierta. Era la mirada de alguien que deseaba que se llevaran sus recuerdos, aun sabiendo que eso no borraría sus sentimientos para con ello.

Pero Sarada no comprendió todo eso, por eso sintió esa punzada en el pecho. Sasuke siguió su camino hacia su cuarto.

─Sarada… ven a ayudarme con los platos ─. Sakura se asomó a la cocina y tomó de la mano a su hija, le dio esa sonrisa de "todo estará bien" y ambas se dispusieron a proseguir la labor.

La menor actuó como si nada pero ella sabía que si su madre le había dado esa sonrisa era porque algo malo había pasado.

Sasuke ya había llegado a su habitación, donde la cama matrimonial lo había recibido.

Él sabía que no podía borrar nada de lo que había hecho en el pasado, aunque enmendara actualmente todos sus errores, pero deseaba, anhelaba, que nada de aquellos tiempos tocara a su preciada chispa de fuego, chispa de esperanza. Su pequeña Sarada, porque aparte de todo lo demás, ella representaba el bien que había hecho hasta ahora. El bien que había creado con Sakura. El bien que _podría_ vencer al mal.

Mientras tanto, solo quería que fuera su propia vida la que soportara el peso de la culpa.

* * *

Thomas Paine expresó hace tiempo: _"Si debe haber problemas, deja que sea en mi vida, que mi hijo debe tener paz."_

* * *

**N/F: **a que dan ganas de azotarme con lo mucho que me tardé -w-

Yo sé que eso no es de enorgullecerse, solo quería recalcar una verdad del universo :'v Pueden proseguir con los azotes.

No sé si es cosa mía pero de verdad que sentí cosita con el final de este capítulo. Sé que ya estarán con ganas del viaje en el tiempo pero será el siguiente capítulo el que dé a luz a este gran acontecimiento. Ahora la duda es a cuál momento del pasado enviaré a los tres viajantes, hagan sus predicciones. Además, si hay algún lector al que le interese alguno de mis otros fics, de diversas temáticas y _pairings_ por cierto, en mi perfil está el orden en el que iré volviendo a escribirlos. Cuando actualice todos los fics, volveré a hacer el cronograma para la actualización de estos, según convenga.

Muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos, y por supuesto al sensual review que me dejó la señorita. Estoy feliz de ver la aceptación que ha tenido el fic, el cual es mi presente hacia la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Cosas bonitas hemos visto en estos meses, The Last: Naruto the Movie y el spinoff que hace poco terminó y que tuvo de protagonista a Sarada, y cosas bonitas veremos en adelante, Boruto: Naruto the Movie (aunque sé que la terminaremos viendo hasta el próximo año._.)

Antes de despedirme, algunos podrán ver algunos cambios en el primer capítulo y en este con respecto al anterior pero lo hice para hacer el fic lo más acorde posible, sin dañar mi trama, al cannon original.

**¡Nos leemos! **


	3. Lo que se rompió

**Discleimer**: los personajes que aquí se presentan NO me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama mentada sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota:** los hechos ocurridos en esta historia transcurren cuatro años, aproximadamente, después de los sucesos del capítulo final (700) del manga de Naruto, justo después de los sucesos del spin-off de Naruto 700+10. Sarada tiene entre doce y trece años de edad.

**¡Por el fandom y el cannon!**

* * *

Haim Ginott dijo una vez: _"Los niños son como cemento húmedo, todo lo que los toca les deja una marca."_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_**Lo que se rompió...**_

* * *

La noche había sido inesperadamente tranquila, y es que cataloga como inesperada pues Sarada pensó que la tensión que se había creado la noche anterior no podría ser rota ni por aquel filoso kunai con el que se había cortado el dedo una vez cuando era pequeña, aquel bello kunai que siempre había guardado debajo de su almohada desde entonces, creyendo que su filo era demasiado divino para dejarlo en las manos de alguien más.

Pero la noche había pasado, y la madrugada azolaba el cielo de manera lenta pero segura, mientras Sarada se despertaba por la voluntad acostumbrada de estar con las pilas puestas antes de que saliese el sol. Su mente estaba burbujeando pensamientos de una extraña confusión palpitante. Ella siempre había querido conocer a los Uchiha, a los Uchihas del pasado, a los héroes del sharingan. Le perturbaba un poco la idea de conocer a Uchiha Madara, el hombre que había asesinado al clan en pos de ser el único con el sharingan, pero ya tenía bien pensado la fecha a la que quería llegar, o algo así. Esperaba llegar cuando su padre tenía entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete años, así podría ver cómo se desenvolvía su padre como un adolescente, eso antes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Para ese momento le daría una despedida motivadora y se marcharía con los demás, eso para evitar algún cambio en la guerra. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado la idea de evitar la guerra, era imposible de ignorar la importancia de esta en la unión de las aldeas ninja.

Así, teniendo este plan, no se encontraría con Madara, o eso suponía.

En medio del fresco silencio de la madrugada, tomó las cosas que había preparado la noche anterior; ropa, un kit médico, alimentos no perecederos, dinero que había ahorrado para gastar en lo que viese conveniente desde hace unos años, un mapa del mundo de las épocas a las que se dirigía, un libro de historia con el cual podría saber qué pasaría y cuándo, el álbum de fotos familiares (prueba más que suficiente por sí ocurría algo inesperado) y, por nostalgia infantil, aquel kunai afilado.

Sus padres acostumbraban despertar temprano pero siempre después de la salida del sol, así que envuelta en emoción, con su uniforme ninja y su peinado bien hecho, cargando el peso de sus cosas con la fuerza de la expectativa, salió por la ventana y continuó su camino saltando por los árboles, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro en aquel campo de flores carmesí.

"_Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, lo voy a hacer, shannaro, ¡lo estoy haciendo!", _pensaba en medio de salto y salto. Al ver que Boruto ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro junto con Himawari, se sintió aliviada de que todo estuviese yendo bien, por ahora.

─Buenos días, tonto, Hima-chan ─saludó con la sonrisa de picardía más inocente de la vida. Boruto parecía entre muy vivo y despierto a muy exaltado y muerto. Sostenía de la mano a su hermana, más dormida que otra cosa, mientras esta sostenía un conejo de peluche con las orejas muy largas, y llevaba en su espalda un bulto más o menos del tamaño de toda su espalda. Himawari llevaba uno mucho más pequeño─. ¿No llevan muy pocas cosas?

─Nah, a diferencia tuya no me gusta meter la casa en la mochila ─dijo este en plena ironía, viendo el peso del mundo en lo que llevaba Sarada.

─Cállate, no sé cuánto pasaremos allá y quiero estar preparada para todo, como dice mamá, mujer precavida vale por dos ─. El bostezo de Himawari la interrumpió, la pequeña se restregaba los ojos con pereza y el sueño de todo el mundo─. O por tres en este caso.

─ ¿Y el viejo albino? Ya debería estar acá.

─Y lo estoy ─. A excepción de la adormilada menor, ambos chicos se vieron exaltados a sus maneras cuando el hombre en cuestión apareció en sus caras, con una sonrisa que cualquiera podría distinguir como la de la satisfacción de pasar inadvertido y divertirse al dar un susto de muerte. ─La puntualidad es muestra de la educación de las personas, me alegra verlos.

─Ah, claro ─. Boruto realmente veía mala espina en ese hombre.

─Buenos días, Toneri-san, estamos listos y dispuestos así que, si no le molesta, puede empezar a explicarnos ─. Todos conocemos la sensación de querer ser educados y hablar con la velocidad adecuada, cuando por dentro solo deseamos que las cosas se muevan, pasen más rápido o pasen de una vez. Pues Sarada estaba experimentando esa sensación con mucha fuerza, la suficiente como para atravesar su corazón desde adentro con solo sus latidos.

─Muy bien ─comenzó el mayor, realizando una serie de trece posiciones de mano que ninguno de los menores había visto en su vida. Y de pronto, la madrugada se detuvo y la luz comenzó a salir en forma de un círculo, debajo de los presentes, haciendo brillar en azul a las flores rojas del campo─. Los viajes en el tiempo son una cuestión demasiado complicada de entender pero espero poder ser conciso.

Sarada y Boruto asintieron. Himawari al verlos hacerlo, lo hizo también. Toneri prosiguió.

─Es mucho más fácil viajar al futuro que al pasado. Para viajar al futuro se necesita estar protegido por un chakra veloz y resistente, pues es fácilmente impulsado por las corrientes del tiempo, que se mueven al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj pero, para viajar al pasado, se necesita de un chakra tres veces más resistente, para que pueda soportar el chocar contra la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, y más poderoso, para que invierta las corrientes.

─ ¿O sea? ─preguntó el joven rubio claramente confundido, pero sin mostrar ninguna vergüenza por ello, al contrario que Sarada, la cual chocó su mano contra su cara. _"Este tipo es tan tonto que da pena ajena"_, pensó.

─Significa que se necesita de mucho más chakra que el de una sola persona.

─Pero nosotros no somos tan fuertes ─dijo gravemente confundida la menor, coincidiendo con el pensamiento de los herederos.

─He ahí lo interesante, Hima-chan, este jutsu se alimenta del _chakra potencial_ de las personas, es decir ─agregó rápidamente al ver la confusión en la cara de Boruto─, del chakra que llegarán a tener en el futuro. No tengo duda que ustedes, siendo miembros de familias sanguíneamente poderosas, alcanzarán gran poder en algún punto del tiempo futuro, el suficiente para completar el jutsu, seguramente.

La inseguridad de Sarada desapareció con esas palabras.

─Ahora formen un círculo, tomándose de las manos.

Los jóvenes obedecieron, se tomaron de las manos con seguridad, y con algo de vergüenza en el caso del chico por tomar de la mano a Sarada. Toneri cerró los ojos y repitió las posiciones anteriores y una barrera celeste y cristalina cubrió a los menores, como una esfera tacha en los polos.

─ ¿Espera un momento? ─interrumpió rápidamente Boruto─. Mientras estemos en el pasado, ¿qué pasará aquí? O sea, me refiero a que si nuestros padres notarán nuestra ausencia y… eso.

─Por eso no se preocupen, para eso detuve el tiempo ─señaló y los jóvenes observaron su entorno realmente y notaron que estaba en pausa. Más allá de pensar lo genial que era ese detalle, no podían evitar la idea de lo poderoso que era este hombre, tan fuerte como para manejar jutsus temporales.

Y este hombre tan elitista se había vuelto amigo de una pequeña en un campo de flores. Probablemente esto era demasiado extraño y dudoso pero solo para aquellos espectadores desconfiados, no para unos niños soñadores. Toneri continuó.

─Esta esfera se alimentará de sus chakras y los llevará al punto de llegada. No deben soltarse de las manos o podrán perderse en algún lugar de la línea del tiempo. Ahora lo único que necesitan hacer es decirme el lugar y fecha de su destino.

Boruto y Himawari miraron a Sarada, quien sonriente dejó salir de sus labios el tiempo acordado el día anterior.

─Algún punto entre el liderato de Senju Tsunade como Hokage y el posterior nombramiento como Hokage de Hatake Kakashi. En el barrio de los Uchiha.

─Es una buena fecha pero, ¿por qué el barrio de los Uchiha? ─preguntó Toneri.

─Por esas fechas ni siquiera padre vivía ahí así que me pareció un buen lugar para llegar. Estar en la aldea no debería ser difícil pues podríamos quedarnos ahí y nuestras apariencias no afectarían. Es un alivio que sepamos hacer jutsus de transformación.

─Eres inteligente, Sarada-tan. ¿Listos?

─ ¡Sí! ─respondieron los tres emocionados. Toneri le sonrió a Himawari y juntando sus manos dijo una frase que, si bien ninguno de los tres pudo entender, Boruto y Sarada tuvieron la sensación ver una gota de malicia en la sonrisa que el hombre albino hizo al terminarla.

─_Wenn die jahreszeit des Oblivisci-non-mekommt, rufe ich dich…_

Y en medio de una luz cegadora e instantánea, nadie fue capaz de decir, pensar o sentir nada que no fuese como sus órganos internos perdían el sentido de la gravedad y la materia, y amenazaban con salir por sus gargantas, o al menos eso es lo que imaginaban. No se movían de sus lugares, parecía que la caída no afectaba lo que estaba dentro de la esfera, a excepción de sus órganos, claro, pero por instinto sujetaban con toda la fuerza que no tenían las manos de sus compañeros. Fuerza que Sarada casi no logra controlar.

Cuando esa sensación de caída que les impedía gritar se apaciguó, gritaron como nunca habían gritado en sus vidas.

─ ¡Demonios, vamos a morir! ─gritó Boruto, intercambiando la mirada con su compañera y con su hermana menor, pausando los alaridos para seguidamente continuar gritando con aún más fuerza.

Cuando la luz desapareció de sus alrededores y entraron a un túnel negro como el averno, callaron por el miedo que sentían de estar en una oscuridad demasiado silenciosa, oscuridad que no duró mucho pues la velocidad de la esfera se estabilizó por fin y vieron como el "túnel" tomaba todos los colores que conocían y los hacía brillar de color neón, en líneas y en pequeñas esferas luminosas.

El túnel parecía dividirse en muchos otros que terminaban en vórtices azules e índigos que no mostraban nada que no fuese vacío.

─Esto es… increíble ─dijo Sarada anonadada con la magia que la rodeaba.

─Qué triste que no podamos soltarnos de las manos, podríamos tomarnos una foto aquí ─dijo Himawari sin dejar de mirar todas las luces que nadie jamás había visto.

─Sí, es una pena ─ Los ojos de Sarada estaban hipnotizados por las luces que parecían moverse al ritmo de canciones y susurros encantadores─. Saben, me alegra mucho hacer este viaje con ustedes, creo que todo se ha vuelto tan mágico que siento que si parpadeo me despertaré en mi cuarto y todo habrá sido un sueño pero, si ustedes están aquí ─miró a su compañeros, sonriendo─, al menos será un sueño maravilloso que no solo yo recordaré. Gracias.

Y la sonrisa conmovió tanto que Himawari empezó a llorar entre la risa y Boruto no pudo evitar que su rostro se volviese rojo y caliente.

─Ya, Sarada, no te pongas en esas o sino moriremos ahogados por las lágrimas de Hima ─dijo Boruto ya menos sonrojado. Himawari solo se reía, apretando gentilmente la mano de Sarada.

Este era el momento, la heredera Uchiha solo rezaba, añoraba que, ahora que estaban entrando a un vórtice, este fuera el camino a la salvación de sus esperanzas más soñadoras.

Ahora el túnel que los rodeaba parecía estar lleno de imágenes en movimiento, borrosas, como televisores que perdían la señal. Y al llegar al final, una gran imagen se opuso en su camino y mostró la película que ninguno de ellos conocía.

─ _Sasuke, ¿quieres estar solo otra vez?_

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó realmente confundido Boruto. Sarada solo se quedó ida y en silencio. Era obvio que esa chica era la Sakura de trece años y era obvio que quien le estaba dando la espalda era Sasuke.

─_Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad... ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida... ¡sería lo mismo que estar sola! ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo? Siempre este silencio…_

Sarada quería hacer preguntas en voz alta pero ni siquiera podía formularlas en su cabeza. ¿Esto era la realidad o una pesadilla que había escapado de las manos de un demonio?

─_Como pensaba...Yo no soy como ustedes... tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Cuando hacíamos misiones juntos, sentí que podía cambiar mi destino... Pero después de todo, mi corazón me dice que soy un vengador. Así debo vivir, nunca seré como tú o Naruto... Estos son los pasos que debemos dar, en nuestros caminos diferentes._

─_Yo... ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... Así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo... Y si no puede ser... ¡llévame contigo a donde vayas!"_

─ ¿Por qué tu mamá está… y por qué Sasuke se está yendo? Oye, Sarada, ¿me estás escuchando?

─ ¿Qué estamos viendo? ─susurró Sarada después de un momento, apenas de manera escuchable. El agarre de sus manos se estaba soltando y los Uzumakis al sentirlo, la tomaron con fuerza─. Esta historia no la conozco, no había visto a mamá así y a papá tan distan… ─. Algo cortó sus palabras de manera violenta, abrió los ojos con fuerza al ver como su padre dejaba inconsciente a su madre, debido a su intento de alertar a quien estuviese cerca de la huida de Sasuke, después de un "_Gracias_" que le rompía el alma con la tristeza de una despedida.

─ ¡¿Qué está haciendo Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué le hizo eso, por qué la deja atrás?! ¡¿De qué estaban hablando?! ¿Un vengador? ─. Boruto no podía dejar de expresar su confusión, dolía ver a su maestro actuar de esa manera tan…

─… egoísta ─dijo Sarada, agachando su cabeza, el dolor en esta le estaba ganando, junto con una rabia y tristeza apaciguada─. Esto no es… no es real. Debe ser una mala broma, un genjutsu.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiesen buscar explicaciones para esto, la imagen se apagó y encendió agresivamente, mostrando a dos compañeros ser poseídos por la violencia y sus deseos más oscuros, pero mostrando lo mucho que sufrían desde hace tiempo.

─_Y__o pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie... Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... Sabía que siempre estabas solo... Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... Quería pasar a saludarte... Eso me hacía feliz... Pero no podía, estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras por lo que te convertí en mi rival. Yo quería ser igual a ti. Y finalmente hice un lazo. Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí, con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estaba muy feliz de conocerte!_

─_Naruto... Tú te convertiste en mi mejor amigo._

Ninguno de los viajeros pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver a Sasuke en una apariencia grotesca y fría, y a Naruto con un aura violenta y terriblemente bestial, formando una esfera espiral bañado en chakra rojizo y un puño de relámpagos oscuros y chillantes.

─Tengo miedo, hermano, ya no quiero estar aquí… ─rogó Himawari apretando la mano de su hermano, quien no podía dejar de ver la pelea que estaba frente a ellos. Probablemente era la pelea más poderosa que había visto en su vida pero seguramente, aunque esto mostraba lo débil que era comparado a su padre, deseaba con toda su fuerza no haber visto esto nunca.

─ _¡NARUTO!_

─ _¡SASUKE!_

─ ¡Deténganse, por favor! ─gritó Sarada ya al borde del desconsuelo, soltándose del agarre de sus compañeros. En ese momento la burbuja en la que había estado, tanto la física como la psicológica, se rompió junto con las imágenes en movimiento. El padre al que amaba, el hokage que admiraba. Todo se había roto.

─ ¡Sarada, Hima! ─gritó Boruto cuando la corriente del tiempo los separó con violencia, haciéndolos chocar con todas las imágenes que borrosas se encontraban. La heredera Uchiha luchaba por recomponerse para pensar en una forma de salvarse pero la corriente violenta y los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de sí apenas la dejaban respirar.

Boruto apenas logró alcanzar a las chicas, nunca había visto a Sarada en ese estado en el que parecía auto-congelarse para evitar sentir lo que fuese que tenía que sentir, Himawari cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Ahora él debía formular un plan mientras eran arrastrados por una corriente que los estaba lastimando con cortes mientras más tiempo pasaba. "_Demonios, ¡no me jodan! Esto debe ser una broma…", _pensó el joven.

─Hima, ¡Hima! ─dirigió su voz a esta, la que se escondía en su pecho─, recuerda lo que dijo mamá, eres fuerte y ahora tu hermano y Sarada necesitan a alguien fuerte, como tú, por eso necesito que actives tu byakugan, rápido.

La menor obedeció, usando la fuerza de la inocencia de no entender tan bien lo que había visto.

─Excelente, ahora necesito que golpees a Sarada.

La cara de Himawari decía "¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

─No me mires así, está teniendo dificultades para respirar, necesito que desbloquees sus vías respiratorias y hagas fluir mejor su chakra. No podemos hacer un verdadero plan si sigue en shock ─acercó más hacia sí a la Uchiha, quien seguía sin ver hacia arriba, sin reaccionar─; yo podría hacerlo pero sin el byakugan está el riesgo de que lo haga mal… y le haga petar un pulmón.

Himawari asintió y con la concentración en su mano, de un golpe hizo que Sarada tosiera todo el aire que no la dejaba respirar, irónicamente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Me golpearon? ─Sarada volvió en sí solo para ver la situación en la que estaban, siendo llevados a quién sabe dónde por una corriente llena de los pedazos afilados del pasado que se negó a seguir viendo.

─No digas nada más y activa tu sharingan, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Y así lo hizo, con dos dōjutsus oculares viendo, la probabilidad de salir era mayor. Y lo vieron, aunque no sabían qué buscar.

─Veo portales en las paredes pero no sé a dónde van ─dijo Sarada todavía algo agitada.

─Veo líneas de chakra conectados a nosotros que se dirigen ahí ─señaló finalmente el lugar la menor.

─Coincide con uno de los portales que veo, debe ser el destino que tenía Toneri-san para nosotros ─afirmó Sarada.

─Antes de entrar ahí… ─interrumpió Boruto─, quiero que quede claro que esto no es como lo pensábamos y estoy casi seguro que ese portal no nos llevará a dónde queríamos que nos llevase ─. Y es que por primera vez no había forma de que Sarada no le diese la razón a su compañero. Esto era un engaño en el que habían caído por completo, y tan solo por el sueño infantil de una reunión eterna con su padre.

Aun así, lograron entrar a la corriente que los llevaría a ese portal. Lo que les esperaba era incierto pero aunque temían lo que había ahí "afuera", era imposible para ellos el seguir siendo lastimados por la corriente del tiempo.

Se impulsaron como si nadasen y, al acercarse al vórtice elegido, pareció arrancarlos de la corriente y la sensación de caída se volvió una realidad. El aire era más caliente que en el túnel pero aun así no evitó que gritasen mientras caían desde una altura lo suficientemente alta como para que Boruto tomase a su hermana, para evitar que ella se rompiese algo. Sus habilidades ninja fueron esplendidas en una caída que los terminó arrastrando en la tierra de un campo vacío, rodando por una cuesta.

Al detenerse y por fin respirar con un aire más normal, se miraron entre sí, asegurándose de estar en buen estado, y, aliviados, comenzaron a reír.

─Fue más divertido salir que entrar.

─Eso puedes darlo por hecho, Boruto ─dijo Sarada inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

Intentaban recomponerse del golpe, soltando unos cuantos "Ay, ay, ay". Cuando lo hicieron, la menor observó hacia el este.

─Veo algo ─dijo la menor a sus compañeros, su byakugan seguía activo. Seguidamente, una explosión los hizo levantarse rápidamente─, es ahí, está como a medio kilómetro.

─ ¿Qué hacemos? No sabemos dónde estamos, podríamos estar cerca de una batalla de la guerra ─comentó Boruto notablemente cansado e irritado. Es que no hallaba el momento para partirle la cara al hombre que los había embaucado en este enredo.

─Pues vayamos a averiguarlo ─dijo Sarada. Si bien era riesgoso ver qué estaba pasando, eso podría ubicarlos en algún punto del tiempo, fuese el que fuese─, ocultemos nuestros chakras lo más que podamos, Boruto, tú irás a la par de Himawari, ella nos guiará con su byakugan, yo iré en la retaguardia, aún si no puedo usar mi chakra para golpear, puedo ver con mi sharingan los movimientos de un enemigo sin necesidad de llamar la atención .

Con la Uchiha recompuesta, los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, corriendo ágilmente a través de esa plena nada. La explosión era cerca, llegarían rápido a esa velocidad. Sarada sabía que esta posición los ponía en descubierto pero era lo que mejor podían hacer, no podía pensar en nada más, necesitaba concentrarse en esto para mantener la calma. Aunque fuesen solo unos niños, eran los hijos de sus padres y eso, y solo eso, ya era suficiente para seguir adelante.

─Ahí adelante, veo a cinco personas ─dijo Himawari deteniéndose antes de una pequeña colina.

─ ¿Reconoces alguno de esos chakras? Porque sí es así eso sería algo bueno, ¿no? ─agregó Boruto a espera de una respuesta.

─Sí, los reconozco a todos, son… ─dijo Himawari arrugando el entrecejo y aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. ¿Eran amigos o enemigos? Si es que podían aún usar esas palabras─, el tío Sai, el tío Yamato, papá, la tía Sakura y el tío Sasuke ─. Sarada no tomó lo último a buenas, estaba confundida y realmente no sabía qué pensar.

─Acerquémonos lo más que podamos ─. Sarada realizo unas posiciones de manos─. Con mi sharingan he creado una ilusión que nos mimetiza con el ambiente, es estable pero muy básica. Si hablamos nos escucharán, pueden tocarnos y si alguien nos ve con un byakugan o sharingan estamos fritos.

Se arrastraron sigilosos para poder ver lo que estaba pasando, desde el punto en el que estaban podrían ser fácilmente vistos si no estuviesen camuflados.

─Tu sueño era ser hokage, ¿no?

Por un momento, Sarada pensó que la voz de su padre se dirigía hacia ella pero al ver la escena de adelante, era obvio que él no la estaba viendo a ella. Un Sasuke adolescente estaba demasiado cerca de un Naruto de la misma edad, con una pose totalmente confiada. Ninguno de los presentes salía de su estupor, y los viajantes se quedaron igual al ver a Sasuke sacar su katana.

─Pues ahora mi sueño es acabar con tu patética vida.

Boruto tuvo que taparle los ojos y la boca a su hermana, pues la sucesión de escenas que ocurrían justo frente a ellos, era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos hubieran pensado. Sasuke intentando matar a Naruto, Sai interponiéndose, madera y relámpagos, incredibilidad y mucho dolor, más que el que reflejaban los ojos jades de Sakura.

Para cuando Orochimaru llegó, la calma se desbordaba de los ojos de Sarada en forma de lágrimas de indignación. Cuando todos se marcharon, cuando la batalla y todo lo que sintieron pasó, los viajantes se quedaron acostados de espaldas a la colina, con el atardecer tras ellos. La menor había dejado de llorar y era ayudada por su hermano para levantarse. Boruto estaba de pie frente a su compañera, quien estaba casi hecha bolita sobre sí. Era este momento en el que Boruto sintió lo que era la impotencia del poco vocabulario.

─Sarada… ¿cómo te sientes? ─preguntó él mientras deseaba que ella levantara la vista y le dijera "muy bien, idiota" o algo por el estilo, como para pensar que todo seguía siendo igual y que todavía había algo que salvar.

─Acabo de ver morir todo lo que creía saber de mis personas queridas ─respondió tranquilamente Sarada, virando su cabeza hacia arriba. Ahora no cabía duda que lo que el túnel les había mostrado era real. Cuando ella alzó la vista para mirarlos, Boruto y Himawari vieron sus ojos más rojos que nunca pues un _Mangekyo Sharingan_ se había abierto paso entre el brillo del casi llanto─. ¿Tú cómo crees que me siento? ─preguntó con una calma rota y una sonrisa auto-impuesta.

Ahora eran niños perdidos en un mundo desconocido, un mundo en el que la esperanza los había olvidado y la inocencia los había castigado. Y no podían dejar de pensar en _lo que se rompió_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a una distancia lejana, un joven de cabello largo y azabache dirigía su mirada carmesí hacia un punto en el atardecer donde sintió algo despertar, entre el chakra joven de tres niños.

─ ¿Pasa algo, Itachi? ─preguntó su compañero de piel azulada.

─No, nada en realidad.

Y lo que vio, más allá del bosque en el que se encontraban y más allá de las montañas, era algo que tenía que investigar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Norman Cousins una vez comentó: _"La muerte no es la mayor pérdida en la vida. La mayor pérdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros mientras vivimos."_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** "_Cuando llegue la temporada de los No-me-olvides* te llamaré._" Fragmento de la canción **βίος** (nZk/Mika Kobayashi) la cual no me pertenece, por supuesto.

*Los "no-me-olvides" son flores muy pequeñas y azules, las cuales tienen ese nombre por una leyenda en la que un caballero le dio esas flores, que crecían a la orilla de un río, a su amada antes de hundirse en el agua pues él resbaló y por lo pesado de su armadura le fue imposible salir. Se ahogó pero no sin antes decirle a su amada "No me olvides".

_El Mangekyo de Sarada_: muchos estarán como "¿Qué onda?" con esa parte pero explico. El Mangekyo Sharingan, se supone, nace por la pérdida del amor, el nacimiento del odio y/o la perdida de alguien con quien se tenía un lazo valioso. Sarada ama a su padre y a su madre pero eso no se limita a su ser físico, ama también la vida pasada de estos, a los Sasuke y Sakura que ellos le contaron. Al darse cuenta de lo mucho que distan las historias de la realidad, fue como verlos morir frente a ella, aunque esa muerte no sea "física" o "real".

**N/F:** no sé qué tan cruel me quedó esto, la verdad tardé mucho en acomodar ideas para este capítulo. Sabía qué quería que pasara, pero no cómo, eso y que estoy estudiando para los exámenes de bachillerato (todo sea por no estudiar matemática) me llevaron a publicar capítulo hasta ahora. Si les gustó, no les gustó o tienen una opinión que deseen compartir, pueden dejarlo en un review. Espero tener la continuación para finales de abril (fecha totalmente realista). Me despido, no sin antes decirles que, mi libro, Luna de Plutón, está siendo un éxito en todos los vórtices del túnel de la corriente del tiempo… esperen, ¿qué?

¡Un saludo!


End file.
